Prince and his knight
by angel5blue
Summary: England X Pennsylvania England and Pennsylvania had turn into their different gender by Arthur's potions! Which mean that Arthur is lady and Penny is boy. how long are they going stay like this? Top of that, Arthur is secret crash on Penny! Author note: I don't own England/Arthur Kirkland


The Prince And his Knight

Arthur had pour the magic potion in to his tea pot. He said," Now, we wait for that git to drink this tea." "Hey England!" Someone yelled from Arthur's back. Which that scare him. That made him sent his tea pot over him and unknown person from behind his back. They got spill all over by Arthur's magic potion. Arthur had turn himself around to face that unknown person and yell out that person. He was going to yelled, but he saw young lady that has long dark brown hair with one green and one blue eyes. She has long sleeve blue button-shirt with light brown jacket on that number 02 on her back. The lady was wear grey skirts with brown boot that has little heels. Arthur was shock to see Penny Jones. He ask, "what bring you here, Penny?" "My dad told me that he was feel sick today and he know that you mad at him for not show for tea time. So I took his place just for today." Penny answer with smile. Arthur isn't sure that true. He use his cellphone to call Alfred's phone. Once Alfred had answer his phone. His voice sound like horse. Alfred said," what's up, dude?" Then Arthur felt magic change all over his body . He poof into his lady vision. Arthur's voice is sound like girl. He said," Alfred, I just call you to check on you." "Iggy, is that you? Why you sound like chick?" Arthur looked at Penny and see that she turn into her male vision. Arthur had turn off his cellphone. Penny saw Arthur in his girl vision. She said in her male voice, " Dude, you turn lady." Arthur had two long pony's tail blonde hair and dress in like blue nurse dress. Arthur had puff his girl's cheeks. He said, " oh yeah? You turn into lad!" Penny is her male vision that she has short spike brown, Her clothing is the same. However that Penny's male vision look almost like her dad. But she has lose up button shirt and gray pants. However it never seen to bother her. She ask, " Ok, what happen?" Arthur look at his tea pot. Then he just remember about his magic potion. He told Penny everything about his potion. Penny had sight for little bit. He also told that his magic end at sunset. She said with smile. " Very well, then want should we do?" " I don't know." Arthur admit it. Penny look at Arthur for minute. Then something had give her idea. So she gain like France at Arthur. He had bad feel coming from Penny. Penny had grad Arthur's wrist and took him to where all the lady in London that shop the most. Arthur can't that he in the shop where bra and panties. His face was all red. Even he can't move at all. Penny try not to laugh too much. Sale lady come up to them. She kindly ask, "Welcome to our shop. Is there anything I can help you with? " Arthur can't find his word to say something to sell lady. Penny answer for Arthur, " My girlfriend Alice had never wear an bra in her family. So she wanna to start wear one." Arthur was stock that Penny had called him "Alice". Though that he remember that use he tell story of Alice of wonderland, when she little lassie dress as boy. Sale lady told them both to fellow to dress room. Which they had did fellow sale lady to the dress room. Once they got there. The room was full of light color and pretty paint on the wall. The sell lady had Penny told to take seat. Penny had seat in pink chair that face at them. Then sale lady told Arthur to stand still for minute. Arthur try to stay still for minute. The sale lady had take out her tape measure. She careful warps around Arthur's chest and measure his chest. The sale lady say out loud to Penny, " Your angel's chest size is A cup." Arthur had puff his cheeks like girly. Penny get up out of her seat. She went little closer Arthur and had both of her male hands on Arthur's girly chest. Penny said, "Dude. It's no wonder that I can hug you so easy then my twin sister. " Arthur got so mad at Penny, he had to slap on the side of Penny's male head. Arthur had to ask, "What your twin sister's chest size?" "Nah, you don't want know. you will get jelly of her chest." Penny smirk with answer. But Arthur start use his tick word on Penny. Which that always on Penny. He told, "If that so. I was going get her something that has her size." Penny hear that. She was going to answer. But she cover her mouth. He continue said, " But that too bad." " It's size almost D cup. " Penny answer, turn her head away from Arthur. Arthur blush like red balloon. Now, that he think about it. There was time a that Penny in real vision that she hug him or glomp. He will feel her chest bump in to him. There were time that Frog will try go after Penny's body for anything. But he snap out for minute. He told Penny to wait outside the store for minute. Penny had no Idea, why. So she did what she was told to do. Minute later, Arthur come out the shop with shopping bag. Penny asked , " You brought yourself bra? " "It's secret gift for someone." Arthur answer with proud smile on his girly face. Then out of the blue. The rain start pour down in city of London. Penny had grad on Arthur's hand and took him to old red telephone pole. Once they both inside the pole. They wait for rain to stop. Penny said, "Let's wait here for now, ok?" Arthur just nodded his head. His heart was beat so much that he want to be near with Penny. The rain had stopped for while. They both got out the Old telephone. they start walk down the sidewalk. Penny ask, "What should we do next?" As soon, they reach at end of the sidewalk. The car went thought the water pond. The water was about to Arthur and his special gift to something. Penny had use her male self to save Arthur from getting wet. Penny got soak wet. Arthur was shock that Penny had save him from getting wet. Penny's male were all wet. He ask, "Are you okay?" "You bet!" she gain at him. He relief at front of her. He told her that return to house and get some clean stuff on. Penny start to sneeze bit. The sun was soon about to set down. They both made to Arthur's home. Penny still is in her male self, chance into Arthur's white button lose open shirt that Penny's chest is show with brown pants. She walk out from the guest room with towel to dry her hair. Arthur is stun the how Penny is dress that in her male vision. Penny like shine Knight to him and he like Princess or Prince. Penny ask, "Are you okay with me wearing your clothing?" "Yes, It's fine with me. You'll get sick in your wet clothing." Arthur said. Penny had keep dry her hair. She see the sun head down. Arthur said, "The magic is going off soon.." He made a sound like he does not want to end it. Penny was enjoy being guy for day. Which remind her, the gift that he got for someone. She going to ask Arthur, but they had poof back to normal self. Arthur was back to his male self dress in his own clothing. Penny was also back to old self, but she is wear in Arthur's clothing. However his clothing were too big for her. The pants had fall off. Penny blush red like balloon. She quickly had button Arthur's white shirt. Arthur had blush little to see her in his shirt. Penny said, "Sorry about your pant is on the floor." Arthur look at her and blink for minute. He went to her. Arthur had both his hand touch her cheeks. He said, " It's okay. Please don't worry about it, love." Penny had hear the word "love" Her heart had skip a beat. He left her head up little bit, so he can gave her kiss on the lips. They start made love for whole night. As, Penny is sleep on Arthur's chest. He play Penny's long brown hair. He whisper to Penny's ear, "thank you for my Knight, love." When Penny hear that, she was happy to hear it.


End file.
